Gig (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Gig was originally known as Vigilance who was a God who would guide soul into the afterlife until he was killed by Median the Conqueror and was changed into the murderous psychopath known as Gig who would murder everyone until he was sealed in the Onyx Blade. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Gig (Formerly known as Vigilance) Origin: Soul Nomad & the World Eaters Gender: Male Age: 200+ Classification: Master of Death, Overseer, Devourlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Gig=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 & 6), Godly Physiology, Statistics Amplification (Can increase the powers of those around him), Death Manipulation (As the Master of Death he fully controls the cycle of death), Destruction, Summoning (Can summon any of the three World Eaters whenever he wants, Can summon anyone who he has Dominion over), Soul Manipulation (Can reap the souls of people and send them to the afterlife), Existence Erasure (As a Master of Death he can erase people from existence, Has stated that the souls he reaps never go to heaven or hell), Darkness Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Acknowledges that he is in a video game, Has threatened the tutorial box into giving him a better title), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Was able to break free of Feinne's grasp while she was eating his soul) and Existence Erasure (Managed to come back to life after being erased from existence) |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse Level (Gig killed three other Overseers that had merged into one being with one attack, Laharl has stated that he can't comprehend how strong Gig is) Speed: MFTL+ (Fought against Laharl) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Multi-universal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can be bribed with Hotpods Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hahaha...: Gig makes several balls of dark energy that hit the enemy before a reaper is summoned to attack the enemy before Gig attack afterwards. * Witness My Power!: Gig kicks the enemy into the air before flying after them and slashing them with his scythe. * Another Dimension: Gig flies into space before shooting a ball of dark energy from his hands. * Now, Do it!: Gig summons the World Eater Feinne to grab the enemy and shoot a laser at them. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1